Once Upon A December (Or, The Little Black Notebook)
by Queen of Grammar
Summary: It is Christmas Eve at Hogwarts during Harry's first year, and everyone is sitting in a circle, just talking. Harry, getting bored, takes a journal out and is about to put quill to paper when he notices a grand piano sitting in the corner of the Great Hall. He feels a certian pull to it, and reflects on his time in Durzkaban through music! Oneshot.


**Once Upon A December (Or, The Little Black Notebook)**

 **Author's Note** : In this oneshot, more people stayed back at Hogwarts for xmas break. Features Intelligent!Harry and MusicallyTalented!Harry. May continue and make into a story later.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the song "Once Upon a December." OUaD comes from the movie "Anastasia," which was animated by the people at Twentieth Century Fox. Harry Potter is written by the lovely Ms. Rowling, and film rights for that series belong to Warner Brothers.

 **Now please enjoy my short and sweet oneshot! Remember to REVIEW, FAVORITE, and FOLLOW for more!**

A Semi-Songfic by Queen Of Grammar

* * *

It was Christmas eve at Hogwarts school, during Harry Potter's first year. He had been sitting in a circle with his friends that had stayed behind that year: Ron Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, and Neville Longbottom. A couple staff members were also in the circle as well, mainly Albus Dumbledore, Filius Flitwick, and Minerva McGonagall. They were all playing Truth or Dare. About halfway through the game, Harry had gotten bored and pulled out his little leather black notebook where he stored all of the lyrics for songs he had written while he had been stuck in Durzkaban, in the dungeon known as the Cupboard Under the Stairs.

As he pulled out the notebook, music began filling the air as Dumbledore led the small group through the lyrics of the Hogwarts school song.

 **Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy warty Hogwarts!**

 **Teach us something please!**

 **Whether we be old and bald,**

 **or young with scabby knees...**

A small round of applause erupted as they finished the song from the people in the circle. Over in one of the other corners of the Great Hall, Harry noticed a grand piano and felt inexplicably drawn to it. He started walking briskly toward it.

When he came up next to it, he sat down on the black stool that was strangely just right for his size. He rolled up the sleeves of the sweater he was wearing, and scooted the chair up a little bit so that he could actually reach the piano. Taking a breath, he placed his hands on the white keys and began to play.

Meanwhile, back in the circle, everyone had stopped their game for a minute to do their own thing. Dumbledore was writing something down in a journal, Flitwick was reading a thick book about dueling, McGonagall and Hermione were having a debate about whether or not you could have multiple animagus forms, and the twins and Ron were plotting. Neville was working on Snape's potions essay.

Now, back to Harry. When he had finished playing a few bars of the song, he took a deep breath and began to sing. Little did he know, he had an audience.

 **Dancing bears, Painted wings.**

 **Things I almost remember,**

 **And a song someone sings:**

 **Once upon a December.**

You see, Harry was actually a good singer. I take that back. Harry was not just a good singer, Harry was good enough at it that he could be mistaken for a Broadway superstar. He was more like Lily, his mother, when it came to anything involving music; James was horrible at that stuff. Whenever James had tried to sing, all that had come out was some sort of horrible screeching sound.

One of the people who were listening to Harry playing, Filius Flitwick, was nearly bouncing up and down with glee. (Due to the fact that Harry had inherited his mother's musical talent.) However, he immediately sobered up and grew quiet when he realised what song it was. It was his former apprentice's -Lily's- favorite song. He looked over to his right, and noticed that Albus and Minerva had come to the same conclusion, for the two were gripping hands tightly.

Ron Weasley was flabbergasted. He never knew his best friend could sing as well as he was right now. Meanwhile, his twin brothers were having similar thoughts. The events of the present were forcing everyone in the circle to wonder about how well they really knew Harry.

Minerva McGonagall recognized the little black notebook in Mr. Potter's hand. It was the same one he carried around with him everywhere he went. She wondered what was in it, and was determined to find out. Maybe it could show her some clue as to how well those despicable Dursleys had treated her favorite student. Glancing over at Filius, she could tell he was having the same thoughts.

Harry was almost done with singing the song, but he never wanted to stop. Singing was his escape, his pathway to freedom.

Far away, long ago

Glowing dim as an ember

Things my heart used to know

Things it yearns to remember.

And a song someone sings

Once Upon a December.

When he finished, he whipped his head around with a gasp as he realised that everyone was staring at him in awed silence. Was he really that good? Eh well. Suddenly, everyone burst into applause.

"So," Harry said, once the applause had died down. "Who wants to play Paranoia?"

 **The End!**


End file.
